fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/CLC Spring 2018!
Hi everyone! Today I would like to inform you about the next edition of CLC, the Sping edition. Among those notes is the number of participants, the links, the format, etc. So I'll give you the tournament news. Participants ---- The number of participants for this edition only increased in the number of Fan Customers, from 160 to 224, so then I will show the new participants of the tournament per user. [[Renata]] [[Kristine]] [[Hanna]] [[Lily]] [[Jason]] [[Tania]] [[Maribel]] [[Rómulo]] Jesús Antonio (10) |group2=New Customers by Kingsley's Customerpalooza |list2=Afton [[Vance]] [[Bach]] [[Lance]] [[Drake]] [[Bart]] [[Yuki]] [[Jackie]] [[Niko]] [[Manzano]] [[Caster]] [[Eliza]] [[Hermione]] [[Raquell]] [[Poblano]] [[Passila]] Tyler Clark [[Duster]] [[Messi]] [[Anaheim]] [[Rosetta]] [[Jancearn]] [[Ruby]] Iolite (24) |group3=New Customers by Diastri |list3=Marina [[Samantha]] Katherine (3) |group4=New Customers by |list4=Cristhian (1) |group5=New Customers 21EvanED155508 |list5=Bryce [[Luke]] [[Norway]] [[Summer]] [[Dominic]] [[Croatia]] Milo [[Ruben]] [[Denmark]] [[Finland]] [[Icelandic]] Sweden (12) |group6=New Customers by Letsplay21 |list6=Gilbert Careen (2) |group7=New Customers by Cedric Damien |list7=David Jenny Allisa Carllon Emilli (5) |group8=New Customers by Aquaruss |list8=Hannah [[Heather]] [[Tommy]] [[Regina]] Monique (5) |group9=New Customers by Steven422 |list9=Steven (1) |group10=New Customers by Geillade12 |list10=Jack O (1) }} These 64 debutants will be divided into two leagues and will become part of the F and G leagues, they will compete for assent to major leagues or avoid descending to a lower league. Leagues ---- With the results of the previous tournament you can already know how the leagues will be established in this edition, and then you will be able to appreciate how the characters moved, besides the ascended and descended will be specified in this list. The list is in alphabetical order. First the Flipline Customers: Now with the Fandom Customers: As you can see, there have been considerable changes, since with the ascents and descents the characters are now in a different league, for each league (except for A) they ascended 4 and in turn 4 others (except in F) descended. The other 24 or 28 were kept in the same league. Fomat ---- This edition will have a new format, this time will be fewer rounds, more groups, and more possibilities to access the play-offs of each league. The Flipline Customers will keep their format, but, in case that from here to the start date of the tournament will get to know a Scooperia debutant the format of the League F will change, becoming a league with 4 groups of 4 characters, and the play-offs of this league will be determinated by the leaders of each group, without a best second. While the Special Customers will change to a format with 3 groups instead of 2, of these 3 groups 2 will count 5 customers and the third will only have 4 and the play-offs will be defined by the group leaders and the best second, but with the exception who to define the best second we don't count the matches against the worst of the group. The Fandom Customers will now have a total of 8 groups per league and each group will have only 4 customers, this format will allow more possibilities for the characters to access the play-offs, since they will only need, at least, to win two matches to move to the next round. The tournament will be updated every week and each league on a different day, the same leagues, although of different types will be updated in a day, that is, the Flipline Customers of League A and the Fandom Customers of League A will be updated the same day, and the same with those of League B, C, D, etc. While the Special Customers will be updated along with the customers of the League A. Others News ---- This edition of the tournament is expected to begin on March 18 with League A, and to end on April 21. It is also expected that the group draw will take place on Saturday, March 10. Another detail is that we will be contemplating a new rule for articles in the wiki, from now on the articles can not contain more than 175,000 bytes of information, this measure will allow the articles are not too heavy and have a shorter loading time , especially for those users who use servers that do not support such amount of weight and consequently have large, long and very tedious amounts of waiting time, only to access the site. This rule is especially due to the fact that lately in CLC Winter 2018 the article had more than 200,000 bytes of information (it is currently below 150,000 bytes) and caused the article to be very heavy and caused the previously explained effects. And because the Sping of the tournament edition will be bigger, it was possible that the weight could exceed the amount of information obtained in the previous edition, so this edition will be divided into annexes. The annexes have already been used previously in the wikia, a case of this is in KCP, where annexes are used to list the participants of each edition of KCP. For the Spring 2018 edition, the annexes will be used to separate all the leagues, each league will have an annex and the annexes will take place the votes and an article will be established summarizing what happened in the annexes. This will be very helpful when making the tournament, so the job is expected to be suitable for the wiki. That's all for now! Stay tuned for more info! Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts